Only Us
by Gotfan8899
Summary: When the girls end up in another argument the boys are left alone. When Lucas suggests they go back to Farkle's place...read to find out.


Hey guys this was a requested story and also one that I was toying with doing. It is going to be a one shot. Hope you all enjoy.

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters. _

_This does not take place during any particular episode but does take place during the last season of the show._

Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and Maya were sitting in the lounging area at Topanga's. Riley and Maya were sitting opposite each other while Farkle and Lucas sat next to each other. The air was ripe with tension as Farkle and Lucas waited for the first shot to be fired.

"Riley.", Maya said staring at her from across the lounging area at Topanga's

"Maya.", Riley replied giving her the trademark look

"Riley.", Maya again said

"Maya.", Riley again replied in the same manner

"Ri-", Maya was about to say before getting cut off

"Okay! This isn't going to go on forever. Both of you up to the window.", Lucas said standing up from his chair and pointing to the door.

The girls immediately glared at him.

"Okayyyyy.", Lucas said as he sat back down next to Frakle.

The girls looked back at each other.

"Window?", Maya asked

"Ok.", Riley replied

The two girls got up and left the café. They also left the boys behind with the check to pay.

"Did I not just-", Lucas said flabbergasted

"I know. I know.", Farkle said cutting him off

"So, do we follow them?", Lucas asked.

"No, I think this is one they have to work out on their own.", Farkle said

"Alright. What do you want to do now?", Lucas asked

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go home.", Farkle said standing up, removing his wallet from his back pocket, taking a $20 out and setting it on the table.

"That sounds pretty good.", Lucas said standing up

"What?", Farkle asked phased by Lucas' statement

"I said that your place sounds pretty good.", Lucas said

"You want to come to my place?", Farkle asked

"Sure, why not?", Lucas asked

"I-uh. I just. Just didn't think you'd want to hang out with me without the girls.", Farkle said

"Farkle that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I don't talk to you because of the girls. I talk to you because you're an interesting guy and you're my friend.", Lucas said

"Ok. Well, then yeah. Let's head to my place.", Farkle said

"Cool.", Lucas said

The boys left the café, took the subway, and got to Farkle's apartment. The teens entered into Farkle's room.

"Man, I always forget just how big your room is.", Lucas said as he entered the room

"Yeah.", Farkle said

"I know it makes you feel uncomfortable but really you don't have to feel bad about it.", Lucas said

"I know I'm not supposed to but even after all the money we've given away if feels like I still have too much.", Farkle explained

"Maybe, but you know the difference when there is a lot of people who don't. Personally, I think that's enough.", Lucas said placing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Thanks Lucas, that really makes me feel better.", Farkle said

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Both started to look deeper, each could see their reflection looking back at them. Lucas then removed his hand from Farkle's shoulder after realizing it was there a few seconds too long.

"So, what should we do.", Lucas said breaking the locked gaze and looking around the room again.

"Uhhh. Oh! My dad actually invested in some new engineering startup and their working on the next wave of VR gaming tech. They gave my dad the system as a gift and he gave it to me. They set up the whole thing last week, but I haven't been able to use it yet.", Farkle explained how yet another of his father's lucrative investments got him a new toy.

"That sounds awesome. Can we play it?", Lucas asked

"Kinda why I brought it up big guy.", Farkle said walking over to his computer

Farkle opened the games platform and typed in a couple of commands to start it up. Just then the floor beneath Lucas started to move like a treadmill.

"Woah.", Lucas exclaimed

"Oh yeah, you'll want to step off of that while it runs its diagnostics checks.", Farkle said

Lucas hopped off and looked down at the floor. He hadn't noticed that the floor had been imbedded with two separate treadmills, presumably for two players, that ran the width of the entire room. The treads looked like they were moving in every direction possible, forwards, backwards, side to side, diagonal.

"Yeah, so, they're called omnidirectional pads. They can move in every direction and are designed to follow your movement so that you never run out of space to move in the VR world.", Farkle explained as he swiveled his chair around seeing Lucas' mouth agape.

"That's crazy!", Lucas said never having seen something like it before

"Well, that's not really what this company is known for innovating. They couldn't do it in my room, but apparently the company's plan is to have these gaming zones built that will be able to simulate the smells, weather conditions, and everything possible to make it seem like you are really in the environment that you are playing in.", Farkle again explained.

"Wow. So, what game did they give you to play?", Lucas asked as the system ran its last tests

"That's the part I'm excited about. This company secured a massive contract with Disney to develop a bunch of games for them. The first one they finished was Star Wars!", Farkle said with his voice shooting up an octave.

"Star Wars? Fucking Star Wars?", Lucas looked at Farkle in shock

"Yeah, fucking Star Wars!", Farkle said walking over to the equipment table.

"Here, put this stuff on.", Farkle said handing Lucas a pair of gloves and boots along with a belt that had some motion detection tech adorning the accessories.

Farkle and Lucas each put on their belts, gloves, and boots. Farkle handed Lucas the hilt of a lightsaber that went with the game, and also took one for himself. Each boy then put the hilt on their belt, similar to the way the fictional characters from Star Wars would wear theirs. Then they each picked up a VR headset and placed it around their head. There was a camera in between the eyes projecting the room in order for them to see even with the headsets on.

"Okay. Now stand in front of this and it will scan us to create a Jedi avatar for us.", Farkle said pointing to the odd-looking camera on the tripod in front of them.

The camera scanned each of the boys and created a unique Jedi avatar for each of the boys. All a sudden a voice came on through their headphones.

"Please head to the center of your omnidirectional pad.", The futuristic voice told them.

The boys walked to the spot that had been highlighted on their pads. When they both stepped on the highlighted portion the game flicked on and they were brought to the main menu.

"Please select your planet.", The voice came on again and directed the boys

Farkle used his hands to start to wipe through the multiple planetary options.

"They've got every planet. From all of the movies, and tv shows.", Lucas said in wonder as he watched the planets scroll past his eyes.

Farkle kept scrolling before stopping on one.

"Did you watch The Clone Wars?", Farkle asked Lucas

"Duh.", Lucas responded

Farkle selected the planet he was on and the game loaded.

"I didn't see. Which one did you pick?", Lucas asked

"You'll see in a second.", Farkle said as the game continued to load.

Just then the loading screen changed, and the game opened up. From the best they could tell they were in a ship flying out in space.

"Oh my god. These graphics are fucking insane!", Lucas couldn't hold back his excitement as he looked at the graphics.

"I know. I thought they would be good, but not this good.", Farkle said

The graphics were by far the most advanced of any of the VR systems on the market. As the two looked around an alarm started to go off. Farkle reached out his hand and flipped on the message. A clone trooper appeared, battle worn and in distress.

"Hello, can anyone hear me. We are at the Rishi outpost and we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack. Gahhhh-", the clone trooper backed out of the hologram firing his blaster as the signal cut out.

"Your mission, master Jedi, is to go to the Rishi outpost and stop it from falling into enemy hands.", the futuristic voice from earlier said

Just then the Rishi moon where the base was located came into view.

"This is so cool. Lets go!", Lucas said grabbing the controls of the ship and flying where the navi computer directed him to go.

As the base came into view of the boys, they could see the battle already on going with a full battalion of droids attacking the base.

"Prepare to drop.", the voice came on.

Instructions flashed in front of their eyes, telling them to jump up when the counter reached 0. The ship flew over the landing platform and the countdown clock hit 0. Both boys jump in the air and the graphics showed them dropping out of the ship and into the battlefield. Each of them grabbed their lightsabers and switched them on. Lucas was given a blue lightsaber and Farkle was given a green one. Both of the boy looked at each other's avatars, each was a perfect replica of themselves in Jedi garb. They then looked at the battle in front of them and saw the droids switch their attention to them. They each let out a war cry and started to move forward cutting down any droids in their path. They were amazed at how real it felt, even without the extra things that couldn't be installed. The vibrations from each lightsaber slash made it feel all the more real.

"This is so cool!", Farkle said cutting through a droid

"I know right!", Lucas said

The boys were having the time of their lives experimenting with the new game. Even though it was set to the easiest level the boys were finding it difficult to keep up with the absolute onslaught from the droids.

"Hey. Were Jedi right?", Lucas asked

"Yeah.", Farkle replied

"So, shouldn't we be able to use the force?", Lucas asked

Farkle thought for a second before using his free hand to focus on one droid before lifting it into the air and throwing it off the platform.

"Hahaha.", Farkle let out a surprised laugh

"Hell yeah we can.", Farkle said

The boys, now armed with the force and lightsabers, continued to fight off the battalion. Although the droids just kept coming until they were surrounded and were back to back on their pads. They teens kept slicing through the droids until they simultaneously cut down the last one standing in front of them. Each, with the idea of turning and helping their friend, did a 180 and in perfect timing their blades clashed above their heads and they looked at each other's avatar with heavy breath.

"Congratulations. You've saved the base from certain destruction.", the voice said

The game then turned off and their vision was restored to see through the camera in the headset. The boys lowered and holstered their lightsabers and looked at each other through the headset. In unison the boys reached up and removed their headsets dropping them to the ground. Each with slight perspiration from the game returned to looking at one another. Lucas reached up with his left hand, still in the glove, reached behind Farkle and placed it on the back of his neck. Lucas pulled him in close, closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Farkle.

Farkle got lost as Lucas' soft lips pressed against his own and he dropped his headset onto the floor. Farkle let Lucas take complete control, he opened his mouth as Lucas pushed his tongue into his mouth. Farkle reached up and hugged Lucas as he let the stronger boy invade his mouth. Lucas pulled his hand back and then broke the kiss. Farkle released his hug and the two looked at each other.

"Wow.", Lucas said softly

"You can say that again.", Farkle said staring at the sparkle in Lucas' eyes.

Lucas' demeanor changed almost immediately into that of a frightened child.

"I'm sorry.", Lucas said as a wave of confusion wiped over Farkle

Lucas grabbed his headset from the floor and brought it over to the table, set it down, took the gloves off, put them on their stands, and pulled off his boots. Lucas then made his way to the door.

"Stop.", Farkle said right before Lucas was about to leave.

"I'm sorry Farkle. Just don't tell the girls.", Lucas said as he turned toward the door once more.

"I said stop!", Farkle was more aggressive this time, making sure the teen stopped this time.

Farkle walked over to the doorway and stood in front of Lucas.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for.", Farkle said

This time it was Farkle who reached his hand up to Lucas and pulled him in. Farkle placed his lips on Lucas' and maintained the kiss actually feeling Lucas' heartbeat slow down as he held onto him. Farkle pulled back from the kiss and the boys looked at each other.

"So, you're…I'm mean…you aren't mad?", Lucas struggled to ask any question at all

"No. How could I be mad? You just made one of my dreams become a reality.", Farkle said

"So, you've…umm…got feelings for me?", Lucas sheepishly asked

"Yes, I do. Do you have feelings for me too?", Farkle asked feeling somewhat confident about the likely answer.

"I…I think so.", Lucas said

"You think so?", Farkle questioned the Texas native

"I mean. Where I come from, they're not exactly open about things like this. I don't know what these feelings are supposed to feel like.", Lucas explained feeling smaller and smaller as the questioning went on.

"Well, how about we test some things out and see what your feelings tell you?", Farkle suggested

"Ok.", Lucas said perking up slightly

Farkle leaned in again, pulled Lucas close and began making out with him. Farkle let Lucas have dominance in the kiss, but while Lucas was enjoying the kiss Farkle was walking Lucas backwards to the foot of his bed. Farkle kept taking steps backward until his leg bumped into his bed frame with Lucas' legs pinned up against it. Not that Lucas took notice of this as he was still making out with Farkle. Farkle pulled his head back from the kiss as a small string of spit kept the pair of lips attached momentarily until it broke.

Farkle pulled his gloves off and dropped them to the floor. Then he reached for the bottom of Lucas' long sleeve t-shirt with both hands. Farkle pulled up on the shirt reveling Lucas' toned abs. Lucas followed the lead and lifted his arms above his head and assisted Farkle with helping get his shirt off. Farkle took the shirt and threw it to the ground. Farkle could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor. Lucas was the stereotypical American teenager, smooth skin, well defined from hours a day in the gym. Farkle was getting lost in every muscle on Lucas' torso.

Lucas then reached for the bottom of Farkle's t-shirt. Farkle didn't hesitate in helping Lucas rip the shirt off of him, also tossing it to the floor. Farkle was paler than Lucas and no where near as muscular, he was skinny, but not boney, however it didn't matter to Lucas who still found him cute. Lucas leaned in and planted another kiss on Farkle, but this time Farkle had other ideas. As the teen's lips made contact Farkle put a hand on Lucas' chest and pushed him down onto the bed. To Farkle it looked like Lucas was falling in slow motion. Lucas landed in the bed and was absorbed by the expensive high thread count sheets, moving his hands around he realized he'd never felt such a soft fabric before.

As Lucas was distracted Farkle bent down to untie the VR boots, once untied he kicked them to the side. Farkle then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned them, and pulled the zipper down on his black jeans. Lucas looked up as Farkle slid his jeans down his legs. Farkle stepped out of his jeans and was left in nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs. Lucas looked Farkle up and down and let his eyes settle on Farkle's clothed package. The sight in front of Lucas began to turn him on as his dick started to get hard.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a Calvin Klein type of guy.", Lucas joked

"Oh yeah? Well we're learning a lot about each other today, aren't we?", Farkle replied with a quick wit.

Farkle smiled and Lucas smiled back at him. Farkle stepped up to the foot of the bed in between Lucas' legs. Farkle bent down and put his hands-on Lucas' belt, undid the buckle, unbuttoned the jeans, and pulled the zipper down. Farkle hooked his fingers in the waistband of the blue jeans and pulled them down Lucas' thighs. Farkle had to stop as he looked a Lucas' massive covered erection. It was being held back in a pair of red Under Armor briefs with a black waistband. Farkle snapped out of his trance and finished pulling off the boy's jeans, dropping them in the pile of discarded clothes. Farkle stood above Lucas yet again admiring how cute he looked in his red undies.

"What?", Lucas asked as Farkle continued to stare at him

"You really don't know just how fucking hot you are do you?", Farkle asked what was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"I mean I don't rea-", Lucas tried to say before getting cutoff

"Oh, just shut up.", Farkle lightly said as he crawled up onto the bed, up Lucas' body, meeting him face to face.

Farkle pushed himself above Lucas with what little upper body strength he had, he they both brought their heads forward and kissed each other several times before Farkle began shifting his body southwards. Farkle leaned in on the left side of Lucas' neck and began sucking on it.

"Ohhh.", Lucas moaned as Farkle sucked on his neck

After a minute Farkle saw that the area he was working started to turn purple, so he decided to move on. As Farkle slid down Lucas' body further his erection rubbed against Lucas'. Lucas threw his head back at the feeling his groin was sensing. Farkle got to Lucas' chest and couldn't resist playing with the boy's nipples. Farkle enveloped Lucas' right nipple with his mouth while his right hand started to tease his left nipple.

"Yesssss.", Lucas moaned as he experienced nipple play for the first time.

Farkle put his tongue to good use flicking it across the sensitive area. Farkle then switched his mouth to the left nipple and had his left hand begin working on the right nipple, pulling, twisting, and pinching the spit covered area. Farkle switched back and forth numerous times. Lucas let the feeling flow through him as he started to move his hips against Farkle's body, providing some much-needed friction for his dick. Farkle began moaning around Lucas' nipple, which led Lucas to moan more than he already had been.

"God, Farkle!", Lucas said as Farkle worked on his body

Farkle enjoyed his words of encouragement and decided that it would be time to move on. Farkle lifted his head, then moved his right hand downward, he pushed it in between the two bodies and wrapped it around Lucas' clothed erection. Farkle started to move his hand back and forth, while Lucas tried to move with Farkle's hand, although with Farkle on top of him he was finding it difficult. Farkle smiled as he held Lucas' dick for the first time, after so long of being attracted to the teen hoping that someday he would get a chance just like this. Farkle enjoyed his time rubbing the Texan's cock, but he was impatient and wanted more.

Farkle removed his hand, pushed himself off the bed, and looked down to see a dark wet spot on Lucas' underwear where the wasn't one before. Farkle leaned over and hooked Lucas' underwear with his fingers before quickly pulling them down letting Lucas' cock spring free. Farkle dropped the underwear to the floor and stared at the biggest penis he'd ever seen. Farkle guessed that it had to be 8 inches long and as thick as a tube of toothpaste, cut, pink helmet head, trimmed back pubes, and a set of nuts in perfect proportion to the rest.

"Jesus, fuck!", Farkle said

"Come on.", Lucas said a little embarrassed about being so big.

Farkle almost immediately went on the attack, lunging in between Lucas' legs. Farkle grabbed the erection and started to jerk Lucas off.

"Mmmmmm.", Lucas said as his breathing picked up.

Farkle had practiced this before but had no actual first-hand experience so he could only hope that Lucas would like it. Farkle opened his mouth and aimed the cock at his mouth. Farkle leaned in and closed his mouth around the tip of Lucas' cock, circling his tongue around the helmet head cleaning up all of the previously expelled pre-cum.

"Oh yes, Farkle!", Lucas said after he got his first ever feeling of a mouth around his dick.

Farkle loved hearing his name come from Lucas' mouth. Farkle kept working the bottom half of Lucas' dick with his right hand while his mouth worked on the top half, bobbing up and down. Lucas' toes were already curling from Farkle's warm mouth sucking on his dick. Farkle pulled off of Lucas' dick, and lowered his head so that he could lick Lucas' balls. Farkle used his tongue to bathe the nut-sack in his saliva, then taking one ball into his mouth and sucking on it. Farkle switched to the opposite teste before switching back, much like with the nipples Farkle was making sure to give every part of Lucas the royal treatment. Farkle dropped the ball in his mouth and stuck out his tongue licking from Lucas' sack, to the base, and up to the tip of his cock.

"Unghhhhh.", Lucas could only moan as his breathing became labored and sweat started to form.

Farkle opened his mouth again and took Lucas into his mouth. Farkle had about five inches of Lucas inside his mouth when Lucas started to buck his hips. Farkle suddenly had another inch of Lucas' monster cock shoved down his throat, Farkle wasn't used to the speed but he was used to the feeling which helped him take control of Lucas' humping. Farkle was able to move with Lucas instead of against him letting Lucas do what he pleased. Lucas picked up speed and so did Farkle, knowing it was close to the end Farkle braced himself. All Farkle could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as Lucas released shot after shot into his mouth. Lucas didn't hold back, and he let Farkle have it all. Farkle loved every second that it lasted, the creamy white substance tasted salty and was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. Lucas finally stopped bucking his hips and Farkle pulled off the now flaccid penis leaving it completely void of any spunk.

Both Farkle and Lucas were breathing heavy after the powerful moment. Farkle made his way up Lucas' body again and met him face to face. Farkle leaned in and kissed the boy, opening his mouth so that Lucas could taste himself on the inside of his mouth. Lucas broke the kiss and the two looked at each other.

"So, I guess it's my turn, now right?", Lucas asked the boy laying on top of him

Farkle raised an eyebrow, he never expected Lucas would reciprocate anything. All of a sudden Lucas rolled over putting Farkle on his back and now Lucas was laying over him. Lucas got up off the bed, reached down, hooked his fingers, and pulled off Farkle's underwear. Both boys were now completely naked, there was nothing either of them could hide. Lucas looked down at what Farkle was working with. True he wasn't as big as Lucas, but he wasn't small either, Lucas guessed he was about 6 ½ inches, about average girth, completely clean shaven, and an average set of balls. Lucas smiled, raised his hand, and made a circular motion with it. Farkle's face went into complete shock, he only had one guess of what was coming next and he was more than ready for it. Farkle rolled over, then took the initiative to get on all fours, and presented his smooth ass to Lucas. Lucas got onto the bed staring at Farkle's adorable little butt and getting ready.

"Now keep in mind, I've never done this before so don't judge me too harshly.", Lucas warned Farkle of his inexperience which stunned Farkle. He thought by now that Lucas would have had at least one partner.

Farkle braced himself for Lucas' monster, fully expecting him to just ram it into his virgin ass. However, instead of Lucas' helmet head he felt something soft and wet make contact with his asshole. Farkle looked behind himself and saw Lucas' face buried in his ass.

"Oh, Lucas!", Farkle moaned out as Lucas lashed his tongue across his Farkle's asshole.

Lucas was unsure of what he was doing, he just tried to imitate the porn he had seen before, but the moans he was getting from Farkle told him that he was doing a good job. Lucas flicked his tongue quickly across and then slowly dragged it across the sensitive spot. As Farkle's moans filled the vast room Lucas increased the intensity and applied pressure on the teens hole. Lucas started using his tongue to push in and out, but he was struggling to get past the ring of muscles.

Farkle couldn't help but let out little moans every time Lucas tried to push his tongue into his asshole. After a couple minutes of unsuccessfully trying to penetrate Farkle by tongue Lucas switched his method. Lucas pulled his head back and put two fingers from his right hand into his mouth, getting them wet with his spit. Without warning Lucas took his index finger and pushed it inside Farkle's asshole.

"Ghhhhhaaaad!", Farkle moaned out at the surprise from Lucas.

Lucas moved his finger in and out with slow rhythm driving Farkle crazy. Lucas then inserted his second finger into Farkle.

"Yes!", Farkle moaned out yet again as his hole was suddenly stretched again.

Lucas moving his fingers a little quicker this time. Every time Lucas pushed his fingers in, they hit Farkle's prostate, tickling him in just the right way. Lucas had complete control of Farkle by just using two fingers. Lucas continued to move his fingers in and out, opening up Farkle, prepping him for his huge cock. Lucas looked down at Farkle's smooth back, he ran his free hand down Farkle's back, down to his neck, then to his hair. Farkle was moaning into the sheets below him when Lucas grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and pulled his head back. Lucas pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go and held them in place.

"You think you're ready?", Lucas asked

"Fuck yes!", Farkle replied

Lucas let go of Farkle's hair and pulled his fingers out, he wiped his fingers on the sheets next to him. Lucas then knocked Farkle off balance, flipping him onto his back. Lucas looked down to see Farkle's cock dripping pre-cum. Lucas grabbed Farkle's left leg and put it onto his right shoulder. Lucas then grabbed Farkle's right leg and propped it up on his left shoulder. Lucas took his hand and aimed it at Farkle's exposed hole. Lucas placed his rock-hard cock head on Farkle's virgin asshole and was about to push in when he looked down at the boy below him. Since meeting Farkle there was something that drove him crazy, he locked eyes with Farkle. Farkle looked Lucas over one last time, the muscles, his hair, the abs, a god was the only thing that Farkle could compare him to, and he was about to get fucked by this god. Farkle gave one more nod of approval and then Lucas pushed his dick into Farkle's bud.

"Ungh.", Farkle moan out as the massive cock made its way into him.

"Fuck.", Lucas moaned out as the tight hole squeezed his dick.

Lucas pushed in centimeter by centimeter using his hand to keep his dick in place. Farkle closed his eyes at the mixture of pain and pleasure of having his hole stretched by a real dick for the first time was driving him nuts.

Lucas was able to pick up the pace a little more but was still struggling to get much of his cock inside Farkle. As Lucas moved in and out of Farkle, little by little, Farkle got more used to the feeling of the cock occupying his ass. Farkle began to relax and as he did the ring of muscles in his ass started to loosen. The moment Lucas could feel the change in Farkle's ass he was able to push in with much less resistance. Lucas no longer needed his hand to steady his dick, he could now grab onto Farkle's hips and pull him closer.

A sharp inhale from Farkle could be heard as Lucas pulled him further onto his dick. Lucas now had 6 inches of him inside Farkle, every time Lucas thrusted Farkle could feel his prostate tickling him. Farkle reached up with one of his hands and started to jerk off, with his other hand he started to play with one of his dime sized nipples. Lucas looked down and loved the sight of Farkle playing with himself.

Lucas wanted to last longer, but he knew he couldn't so with one powerful thrust he pushed the rest of his cock inside Farkle resulting in a loud pleasurable moan from the both of them. Lucas started to fuck faster and faster, while Farkle matched Lucas' pace while jerking himself off. Both were getting extremely close to climaxing. Sweat started to drip down Lucas' hair and chest truly turning him into the shining god Farkle made him out to be. Farkle's dick was dripping pre-cum all over his body, he was so close to cumming but he didn't want to be the first one. Lucas also didn't want to cum first, but he couldn't help it. Every thrust of his dick brought him closer and closer until…

"FUCK!", Lucas cried out as he started to empty his load into Farkle's ass. The teen's second orgasm of the night wasn't as big as the first one, but this time it surely drained him of whatever he had left.

The final thrust of Lucas' cock was just what Farkle needed to finish himself off.

"Ugh, Lucas!", Farkle cried out as his jizz came flying out of his cock and onto his body. From his chest, stomach, and face no area was spared.

Lucas pulled his softening cock out of Farkle and laid his legs back down on the bed. Both were out of breath after the experience, but Lucas found the strength to bend down, stick out his tongue and start cleaning Farkle. Farkle looked down and smiled at what he saw. Lucas started at Farkle's now soft cock getting his first taste of cum. It was definitely unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, but he couldn't get enough of the salty substance. After licking the cock and surrounding area clear Lucas lapped up all the cum that landed on his stomach. Lucas shifted his body up again now mixing his left behind spit with his sweat as his body rubbed against Farkle's. Lucas cleaned Farkle's chest, moved up again and licked the last remnants of jizz on Farkle's cheek before Farkle looked at him and gave him a quick kiss. Lucas got off Farkle and laid next to him as they both looked up at the ceiling. Lucas started to play with Farkle's hair as Farkle traced Lucas' abs.

"I hope the girls fight more often.", Farkle said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Me too.", Lucas said

The two laid on the luxurious bed and drifted off in each other's arms.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._

_I especially hope the person who requested the story enjoyed it. I'm sure they'll let me know. Also, just so everyone knows I'm always open to doing requests, but it will just depend on what the request is. So, if you like my stuff and you have something in mind you can always message me and we can see where it goes. Thanks._


End file.
